bjscfandomcom-20200214-history
BuzzJack Song Contest
The BuzzJack Song Contest is a monthly online song contest based on the Eurovision Song Contest that takes place at BuzzJack Forums. Undiscovered songs are put forward as a contestant's 'entry', through the guise of a country, and through two stages of voting, there is declared a winner. It is home to all sorts of different genres and experimentation, especially in recent years. Winners See main article: The Winners Of The Buzzjack Song Contest Winners include La Roux, Delphic, Lana Del Rey, Woodkid and Indila, along with many other more obscure acts you may like. Perhas the names S O H N and Trust will get you buzzing. The winning country becomes the host of the next contest in most circumstances. If the victor is unable or unwilling to host, the next available country down the board will host the contest, normally the runner-up, but if they have already hosted before, preference is given to the first country who has not yet hosted. If there are no able or willing countries in the final of that edition, a moderator will host the contest. FSR Rontvia are the most successful country in BJSC history, with 7 wins. The first and only female participant to win BJSC was Kathaldazia in XIX, also setting the contest record for most successful winner under the semi-final format, winning with 268 points. Qualification Under the current system only the winner (host) recieves automatic qualification, with 2nd place also automatically qualifying if there is an even number of countries competing. The other entries compete in two semi finals where the top 13/14/15 (depending on participant numbers and disposal of host) from each reach the final. This format has been the one used for the majority of the contest's existence. Jake sanderswood is a smegma cock. Mikey is a paedophile who looks at photos of Lee Wallace and posts "PACKAGE". Yes, Mikey. You're definitely married with two kids. The amount of time you spend on Buzzjack, if I was married to you we'd be getting a divorce. I wanna spend quality time with my husband. My husband wants to spend quality time online with teenagers. DODGY. AS. FARC. Did someone say SAUSAGES. I have a nice 10" "sausage" Mikey can enjoy anytime. Better than what your wife is giving you right now. In certain contests the 'One Big Final' format has been used, firstly as an alternative tryout for several contests from XXVI to XXXII, in more recent times as a failsafe measure, like the disaster of the LXIV semis. Country Registration To register a country, posters need to have been active on Buzzjack for at least 6 months. Once your registration has been approved by the moderators you are able to participate in the popular online Eurovision-esque song competition. It is the perfect way to discover new music in a competitive but friendly nature. Winning BJSC won't change your life but it will sure help boost your popularity in the BuzzR8. Unless you're called GRIFF in which case you'll never be popular. EVER.